Simple Amor Fraternal
by Bloody-chii
Summary: La familia Tsukiyomi tenía a dos jóvenes hijos prometedores, Ikuto y Amu. Dos jóvenes que amaban pasar el mayor tiempo posible juntos. ¿Un "Simple" Amor entre Hermanos? Amuto! ACTUALIZADO 25/3: CAP.5!
1. Chapter 1

**Hio Minna! De nuevo con otro fic que espero tenga buena recepción y el seguirlo, porque si no me desilusionaré ligeramente u.u**

**Incluso me estuve planteando el dejar la web de forma que simplemente seria una lectora... pero... no se... creo que intentaré hacer algo con este Fic y Kizuna...**

**Bueno, lo de siempre...**

**DISCLAIMER: Shugo Chara! no me pertenece si no a Peach-pit y bla, bla bla... am... la trama si que es mía y... nada mas del disclaimer (Solo lo pondré aquí, en el inicio de la historia n.n)**

**Bueno, espero que os guste... en principio es un Normal POV pero habrá otros POV n.n**

**Disfruten de esta historia! n.n**

* * *

><p><strong>"Simple" Amor Fraternal<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Capitulo 1~HermanoHermana

* * *

><p><em>-Onii-chan, ¡Onii-chan!- Dijo una pequeña de pelo rosa saltando hacia el que parecía ser su hermano. Su rostro denotaba su felicidad al verle- ¡Ya has vuelto!<em>

_-Ven aquí, Amu- Dijo el chico de pelo zafiro mientras abría los brazos, esperando que en segundos la pequeña aterrizase sobre él en un alegre abrazo. Una tierna sonrisa adornaba su rostro y en sus ojos zafiros se reflejaba la bondad que demostraba cuánto quería a su hermanita._

_-Te eché de menos, Ikuto Onii-chan- dijo la niña mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello. Él la agarró y se irguió para entrar dentro de su casa. Ella había aguardado su llegada a pesar del frío que, aunque estaba aminorando, aún estaba presente, típico de la transición de invierno a primavera, y él no dejaría que pescase un resfriado por esperar a que llegase después de unas semanas fuera de casa. Las clases lo mantenían muy ocupado y no podía pasar apenas tiempo con su querida hermanita, puesto que se quedaba en la ciudad ya que el trayecto era muy largo._

_-Yo también te eché de menos, Amu- dijo regalándole una tierna sonrisa- Pero deberías de haberme esperado aquí dentro, fuera aún hace frío y no quiero que te resfríes ni enfermes- dijo llegando hasta la chimenea. A estas horas de la tarde siempre estaba encendida, desprendiendo un cómodo calor. Se sentó en el sofá que había frente al hogar y rodeó a Amu con sus brazos, aproximándola hacia él- estás helada..._

_-En seguida entraré en calor y podré disfrutar del fin de semana con mi hermanito- dijo con una gran sonrisa y mirando a su hermano a los ojos, su tono de voz demostraba una gran ilusión._

_-Todo lo que mi amada hermanita desee...- dijo mirándola con la ternura que solo le mostraba a ella. Le dio un beso en la frente y ella se acurrucó en su pecho para entrar en calor._

Ahora se cambiaban las tornas. La familia Tsukiyomi tenía a dos jóvenes hijos prometedores, Ikuto, el mayor de ambos, ya es mayor de edad y se espera que dentro de poco entre en el mundo de las finanzas, siguiendo el negocio de la familia. Por otro lado se encuentra Amu, la pequeña y que aún va al instituto. Dos jóvenes que amaban pasar el mayor tiempo posible juntos, divertirse, hablar de cómo les va todo. Sólo tenían un fin de semana para contarse todo lo que habían hecho entre semana. Para Amu no era lo suficiente, mataría por pasar más tiempo con su amado hermano.

Tras la hora de viaje, al fin llegó a la casa en la que se encontraba con su hermano, la casa de campo en la que ambos nacieron y crecieron. Ella pasaba en la ciudad los días entre semana por las clases y él siempre estaba ocupado aprendiendo a llevar el negocio. Los fines de semana era el momento relax y estar juntos. Un Ikuto echado sobre el marco de la puerta, observaba como la chica bajaba y se aproximaba lentamente, sin darse cuenta de su presencia hasta que estuvo en el inicio de los escalones. En ese momento se le iluminó la mirada y corrió para abrazarlo. Ikuto la recibió entre sus brazos y le dio un beso en la coronilla. No faltaron los "te he echado de menos" por ambas partes, y tras unos minutos allí fuera, el peliazul tomó a su hermana de la mano, conduciéndola hasta el interior de la casa. Pasaron el resto de la tarde juntos, riendo y contando lo que habían estado haciendo. Al empezar el atardecer, sus padres bajaron hasta el salón donde se encontraban, saludando a ambos. Ambos tenían que irse ese fin de semana debido a unos negocios. Por supuesto sabían que ellos no necesitaban a nadie, ya eran mayores y se cuidaban solos. Además, tenían a los sirvientes de la casa y siempre podían llamarlos ante cualquier problema. Amu no pudo evitar recordar algo que pasó hace relativamente poco...

_-Amu, no es bueno que sigas durmiendo con tu hermano..._

_-¿Pero por qué mamá? No lo entiendo..._

_-Amu, pequeña... Tu cuerpo ha sufrido ya los cambios que te han transformado en la mujer que eres, y no es normal que un chico y una chica duerman juntos, no está bien visto..._

_-Pero... es mi hermano... no pasará nada..._

_-Igualmente sigue estando mal visto. Así que a partir de hoy no dormiréis más juntos._

_No tuvo más opción que aceptar lo que le decía su madre, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer?_

Calló la noche primaveral, algo bochornosa, por lo que todas las ventanas de la casa fueron abiertas. Amu se encontraba asomada al balcón, disfrutando de la luz lunar y estelar. Era lo que más adoraba de su casa de campo, la baja contaminación lumínica. Tras una media hora mirando el cielo nocturno, entró en su habitación y encendió el portátil que residía en el escritorio, a la espera de poder hablar con sus amigas. Dentro de un par de semanas empezaban al fin las vacaciones de verano, y pensaba compartir su tiempo libre entre su adorado hermano y sus amigas. Por suerte encontró a sus dos amigas conectadas, Rima y Yaya.

~ Amu POV

_Rima: nee Amu-chan te tardaste!_  
><em>Amu: gomen! Es que mis padres se fueron de viaje este fin de semana<em>  
><em>Yaya: eso me dijeron! Casa libre para dar una fiesta!<em>  
><em>Amu ¬¬ no yaya! te recuerdo que mi hermano existe!<em>  
><em>Yaya: o... que pena! TT_TT<em>  
><em>Rima: desu des... chicas me voy!<em>  
><em>Amu: ?<em>  
><em>Yaya: ?<em>  
><em>Rima: mi cita semanal a llegado ^^<em>  
><em>Amu: ya... pásalo bien rima!<em>  
><em>Yaya: desu desu! bye bye!<em>  
><em>Rima: Matta-nee!<em>  
><em>-rima se ha desconectado-<em>  
><em>Amu: quien fue esta vez?<em>  
><em>Yaya: Umm... creo que fue con Nagihiko...<em>  
><em>Amu: Al fin...<em>  
><em>Yaya: Cierto... ¿cuánto lleva insinuándose Nagi?<em>  
><em>Amu: Pues... desde hace dos cursos mínimo...<em>  
><em>Yaya: me voy ^^ quede con Nadeshiko para hacer una guerra de almohadas<em>  
><em>Amu: Pásatelo bien! Matta ne!~<em>  
><em>Yaya: Matta-nee!<em>  
><em>-Yaya se ha desconectado—<em>

Suspiré y apagué el ordenador. Como era costumbre, me tumbé sobre mi cama sin estar cansada, simplemente mirando el techo. Cerré los ojos para intentar dormir, entonces escuché unos pasos...

~ Ikuto POV

Estaba recostada en su cama y con los ojos cerrados... "Duerme..." A pesar de hacer calor, siempre refrescaba por la noche, por lo que se adentró en su habitación y le pasó las sábanas por encima hasta un poco por debajo de los hombros. Miré por la ventana, la luna llena se encontraba iluminándolo todo, y miré a Amu. "No, no está bien... Debo de dejar de mirar sus labios, pero... no puedo... quiero probarlos... _deseo_ probarlos..." y así hice, me incliné y rocé mis labios con los suyos, un contacto simple, pero yo deseaba más. Presioné mis labios contra los suyos, tranquilamente. "Ésta será la primera y única vez que lo haga... no se enterará ni me odiará por ello..." Y cual fue mi sorpresa cuando noté que sus brazos rodearon mi cuello y me atrajeron más hacia ella. Abrí los ojos de la impresión y ahí fue cuando noté que ella en realidad no dormía, estaba completamente despierta...

~ Amu POV

"¿Q-que...?"¿Ikuto Onii-chan? Me esta... ¡Besando! ¿Cómo...? ¿Eh? ¿Cómo hice eso? No estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de reacciones... ¡Nunca antes he besado un chico! Pero notaba ternura en su modo de besarme. Sentí la cama hundirse a un lado mío, "Se ha sentado". Me tomó de la nuca y me atrajo hasta él aún más, profundizando el beso. Tras unos segundos, el beso se convirtió en uno salvaje, lleno de... ¿pasión? Como si fuese el último... aunque, lo más probable es que sea así... Ikuto posó una mano en el nacimiento de mi espalda y me tumbo delicadamente sobre la cama mientras notaba cómo se ponía sobre mí. Tras unos segundos me tensé un poco, pero deslicé hasta echarlas fuera de la cama las sábanas con las que momentos antes él me había cubierto.

~ Ikuto POV

Notaba como se quedaba sin aire, así que le dí algo de espacio. Pero mi autocontrol se esfumó en el momento en que sentí sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, por lo que empecé a bajar dando besos por su cuello. Escuchaba pequeños suspiros por parte de Amu... _mi _Amu. Escurrí un tirante de su camiseta interior que usaba para dormir mientras seguía besando su cuello y su clavícula. Deslicé el otro y saqué su camiseta. Su piel era blanca, pero en esas zonas "prohibidas era como la porcelana... delicada, que parecía que si la tocaba, se rompería... Descubrí sus manos tratando de bajarme el pantalón y la ayudé. Entonces sentí el golpe de la realidad, "No puedo seguir... le quitaría lo que tanto tiempo vengo protegiendo..." Permanecí quieto...

~ Amu POV

Y tras mirarme fijamente, me sonrojé. Nunca un hombre me había visto semidesnuda y, aunque él era mi hermano no cambiaba nada... Y entonces paró, permaneció quieto, como congelado...

-I-Ikuto, ¿estás bien?- dije con tono preocupado- ¿Onii-chan?

Él abrió aún más los ojos, pero en una fracción de segundo él me miró tiernamente, como siempre lo hacía. Me dio un beso en la frente y tomó las sábanas para a continuación pasarlas por encima de mí y arroparme con ellas. Se dirigió hasta la puerta y yo de forma inconsciente lo llamé.

-Onii-chan...

-Perdóname, Amu... ha sido...-se giró con una expresión triste que cambió tras ver que lo miraba fijamente- Sólo olvídalo, ¿vale?

Asentí y él pasó por la puerta murmurando un "descansa". No sabía porqué... pero me sentía... _"Como una tonta... Tonta y rechazada"_. Esa noche la pasé en vela y derramando lágrimas, sin saber siquiera el porqué de ellas.

* * *

><p>Waaah! Minna-san, que pensais acerca de este fic? n.n no se si seguirlo o no... pero espero que os guste al menos este capitulo n.n<p>

Nos leemos luego! n.n

~~Bloody-chii


	2. Capítulo 2

**Hio Minna!**

**Realmente, pido muuuchas disculpas ante todas, puesto estuve liada entre que estoy en depresión aunque ni mi madre ni mi médico lo aceptan (bueno, el médico sí que lo acepta, pero va a dejar pasar un tiempo a ver si salgo un poco de ella) y las clases, malditas clases, las ODIO! ahora mi clase favorita es Lengua (desde cuándo soy de letras? xD) y, eso, más o menos tengo planificado los siguientes capis (el aburrimiendo de clases :D)**

**DISCLAIMER: Shugo Chara! no me pertenece si no a Peach-pit y bla, bla bla... am... la trama si que es mía y... nada mas del disclaimer (Solo lo pondré aquí, en el inicio de la historia n.n)**

**Y sin nada más que decir, espero que disfrutéis del segundo capítulo que, creo que tan sólo por el título ya es algo interesante :3**

* * *

><p><strong>"Simple" Amor Fraternal<strong>

* * *

><p>Capítulo 2~ Enséñame a Confesarme<p>

* * *

><p>Amu se levantó con unas ojeras terribles, no consiguió conciliar el sueño, además de sus ojos hinchados y rojos de llorar toda la noche. <em>¿Qué fue eso? ¿Cómo pasó?<em> Estas y más preguntas pasaban por la mente de la chica. _¿Reaccioné de mala forma? ¿Fue culpa mía? _No, fue su hermano quien empezó... _y me dejó con las ganas de... ¡no! No debo pensar así... Por Dios, ¡es mi hermano! Debo de dejar de pensar en él de esa forma... Son mis hormonas... ¡eso es! Seguro que a él le paso algo parecid..._

-Amu-san, ¿prefiere té o café?

-o... ¡Ah! Eh... esto... Café, por favor- dijo sonriendo. Ni siquiera había notado que estaba en el comedor de la casa.

-Hasta que al fin bajaste ala Tierra-dijo una voz de tono burlón en la mesa.

-¡C-calla!-Dijo Amu inflando sus mofletes en un puchero infantil- _"¡Es por tu culpa!"_-pensó en decir, pero mejor que eso quedase en sus pensamientos.

Miró durante unos segundos a su hermano. Su expresión se mantenía intacta, como si nada hubiera ocurrido en la noche anterior, mostrándole su sonrisa amable y tierna. Ella se limitó a suspirar y sentarse junto a él en la mesa, en espera de su taza de café _y espero que esté bien cargado..._

-¿Te encuentras bien?-le dijo Ikuto en tono preocupado. Examinaba su cara detalladamente. Amu lo miró, parecía bastante preocupado. El tomó su cara con ambas manos y la acercó hacia él. Gracias a esa cercanía, Amu recordó los hechos que ocurrieron por la noche, logrando sonrojarse y titubear incoherencias.

-B-bueno, n-no p-pasa n-nada, ¿no?- dijo desviando la mirada. No podía mantenerle la mirada a su hermano, no después de la noche anterior.

-¿Y esas ojeras?-dijo Ikuto pasando su pulgar por las ojeras de Amu.

_Mierda, el maquillaje no ha servido de nada... _

-¿Eh? ¿Ojeras?-_Piensa rápido, Amu... ¡Piensa!_- ¡Ah! No son nada, tan sólo que ayer por la noche estuve estudiando- dijo con una sonrisa, tratando de que fuese lo más natural posible.

Ikuto simplemente suspiró y le revolvió el cabello con gesto amable y murmurando un "tengo una hermana empollona, por lo que se ve" y acabó con una carcajada. Amu se limitó a inflar sus mofletes y a darle un puñetazo a su hermano en el hombro que más cerca tenía. Por supuesto la fuerza de Amu era nula, por lo que lo único que consiguió fue otra carcajada por parte de su hermano.

-¡Para de reírte de mí! ¡Qué mal hermano eres!- dijo inflando de nuevo los mofletes y desviando la mirada. Ya traían su café y un par de tostadas para su desayuno.

-No te enfades, hermanita- dijo Ikuto levantándose y revolviéndole el pelo a Amu- Te dejo desayunar tranquilamente.

Y dicho esto se fue. Amu suspiró aliviada, ni un comentario de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, podía desayunar tranquilamente.

~Ikuto POV

_Si, lo mejor era dejar que desayunase con tranquilidad_. Subió las escaleras de forma natural, y cuando llegó a la planta de arriba suspiró y se revolvió un poco el pelo. _¿En qué cojones estaba pensando la noche anterior? Ya me vale con pensar de esa forma, ¡es mi hermana!_ Siguió caminando hasta su habitación, pero de pronto se paró ante la biblioteca y entró. Había algo raro en un estante, pero ¿qué era? Se acercó hasta donde unos libros estaban puestos de forma desordenada a como solían estar colocados. Suspiró y los retiró para colocarlos bien hasta que descubrió uno puesto en el fondo. Lo tomó con cuidado y miró como era. No tenía título pero...mirándolo de canto...era un cuaderno. Colocó los libros sobre el estante y se sentó en uno de los mullidos sillones de la biblioteca y abrió ese pequeño cuaderno de portada de tonos rosas. La primera página le dijo todo lo que necesitaba,

_Diario de Amu Hinamori~_

Ikuto soltó una pequeña risita. Hinamori no era el apellido de Amu, claro, era Tsukiyomi, pero una de sus protagonistas preferidas de manga se apellidaba "Hinamori", por lo que lo utilizaba de seudónimo. Realmente sentía una gran curiosidad por lo que contendría el diario y recordó que los libros siempre estaban bien colocados. De inmediato pasó todas las hojas hasta la última escrita. Las imágenes de la noche anterior pasaban raudas y traicioneras por su mente, jugándole malas pasadas. ¿Y si había escrito sobre ello? Suspiró aliviado, la última tenía fecha de ayer por la mañana. Aun así se interesó por lo que ponía…

_Aquí de nuevo escribiendo en el diario de mi vida en mi instituto._

_Todo sigue igual que siempre, Yaya coladita por Kairi, Nagi tratando de quedar bien delante de Rima y yo sigo hablando con Nade del nuevo chico. ¡Tadase es tan guay! Y tan guapo… Las chicas incluso lo tienen como "el más deseado". Si me pidiera salir, creo que me desmayaría._

Ikuto simplemente empezaba a sentirse indispuesto. Algo le oprimía el pecho y un reflejo le llevó una mano hasta donde se encontraba su corazón. _Duele, ¿por qué me duele tanto esto?_ Siguió su lectura, aun con una mano en el pecho.

_Aunque no puedo pasar por alto a las otras chicas que lo acechan, ¡son tantas! Además que hay algunas que hablan incluso de mi hermano, al parecer toda una leyenda en el instituto…_

Ikuto no pudo evitar sonreír. Claro que era toda una leyenda, era "el chico más sexy" "el más ligón" "el más estudioso" y el de "mejor comportamiento". Siempre rodeado de chicas y, aunque podía tenerlas a todas si quisiera, nunca estuvo con ninguna, para sorpresa de chicos y chicas. Suspiró, _A Amu... ¿le gusta un chico? ¿A MI Amu? Espera... ¿Mi Amu? ¿Desde cuándo es mía?_

-¿Q-qué haces con eso?- dijo una voz femenina que él conocía perfectamente.

-A-amu... yo...-Ikuto tragó saliva dificultosamente, le había pillado con las manos en la masa al fin y al cabo. Amu corrió hasta él, pero Ikuto se puso en pie en cuanto la vio acercarse.

-¡Mooo! ¡Ikuto! ¡Devuélvemelo!- dijo Amu mientras hacía un berrinche y trataba de recuperarlo. Ikuto lo sostenía en alto.

-¿Y si no quiero? Debo de saber con quien está mi hermanita, y por quién está colada...- Incluso a Ikuto le dolió decir eso tan abiertamente, _Pero, ¿por qué?_

-¿Q-qué?- Amu se quedó quieta por un momento mientras su cara tomaba las tonalidades rojas de un sonrojo. Ikuto, ante tal reacción se relajó un poco y bajó un poco el brazo, momento que Amu utilizó para recuperar su diario.

-¿Eh? Amu, ¡dámelo!-Dijo Ikuto con tono enfadado, tratando de cogerlo, pero su querida hermanita lo mantenía bien sujeto a la altura del pecho y esquivándolo para que éste no lo cogiera.

-¡No quiero! Es mío, muy personal, ¡incluso para mi hermano!- dijo mientras corría en dirección hacia la puerta. Ikuto era algo más rápido, por lo que en poco tiempo estaba detrás de ella y acabó por acorralarla junto a la puerta.

Ikuto se encontraba con las manos a la altura de la cabeza de Amu, contra la pared, de forma que creaba una prisión con su propio cuerpo para su hermana. El rostro de Amu se tornaba cada vez más rojo ante la cercanía de su hermano y la situación no mejoraba en la cabeza de Ikuto. A él solo se le pasaban las imágenes de los sueños que tenía últimamente, protagonizados por él y Amu en los que hacían de todo menos ser unos "buenos hermanos" y los recuerdos de lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Amu simplemente cerró sus ojos, y, con un ligero temblequeo en sus manos, apretó más fuerte el diario contra su pecho. Ikuto lanzó una mirada hasta el diario recordando esas palabras que tanto daño le hacían _"Si me pidiera salir, creo que me desmayaría"_, apretando los puños y sintiendo como sus uñas se clavaban en la palma de su mano, miró hacia el suelo, permitiendo que su flequillo tapase sus ojos, lo que menos quería en aquel momento era que Amu se diera cuenta de su mirada triste.

Por su parte, Amu estaba pendiente de que su diario siguiese entre sus manos y no entre las de su hermano. ¿_Habrá leído la parte en la que hablo de Tadase? _Se preguntaba mientras se sonrojaba, recordando las palabras que utilizaba. Tadase era un chico nuevo en su clase, no había hecho nada más que llegar y se había hecho tan popular como lo eran ella y sus amigas en el instituto, puesto que formaban parte del Consejo Estudiantil. Recordaba a la perfección el momento en el que lo vió por primera vez, la gentileza de sus palabras, su sonrisa… _Ah, su sonrisa, lo que haría yo para que me sonriera así como lo hace él_, solía pensar entre clases, su tiempo libre, cada vez que lo veía…

-¿Quién es ese novio tuyo, hermanita?- dijo Ikuto con su sonrisa ladina, lo que sobresaltó a Amu. No recordaba estar en la biblioteca de su casa, si no en los jardines de la academia, paseando y mirando discretamente a Tadase, evitando que sus amigas lo notasen.

-¿E-eh? ¿Q-que dices, hermano? ¡Yo no tengo ningún novio!-dijo esta, subiendo la mirada desde su diario hasta los ojos de su hermano, notando en ellos… ¿tristeza?

-¿Y eso que escribiste en tu diario?-dijo mientras se acercaba aún más a su hermanita, poniéndola visiblemente nerviosa y acercando aun más sus labios a los de su hermana. ¿_Habrá notado que me muero por probar sus labios una vez más? _Pensó, pero al momento negó sutilmente con la cabeza, era imposible porque ni siquiera pasaba eso, se convenció.

-¿Q-qué…?¿Leiste mi diario? Eres un mal hermano –dijo Amu sonrojandose de nuevo ante la cercanía y al saber que sus secretos fueron revelados.

-Ahá-asintió Ikuto y sonrió- Así que Tadase, ¿eh? Creo que iré a hacerle una pequeña visita para ver cómo de buen chico es, sólo quiero lo mejor para mi hermanita, después de todo- dijo riendo susurradamente y tomando la mano de Amu, hizo que se sentase en uno de los sofás que se encontraban en la biblioteca, estando él a su lado y dispuesto a saber más sobre su contrinc… _Espera, ¿iba a decir "Contrincante"?_ Negó discretamente con la cabeza y le sonrio a la chica allí presente- pero parece que él no sabe gran cosa de t…

-¡H-hermano! -le interrumpió Amu, con el rostro completamente ruborizado y tomándolo por sorpresa- ¡E-enséñame a confesarme!-dijo mientras cerraba fuertemente los ojos y bajaba la mirada hasta el suelo. Esto, por supuesto, tomó a Ikuto desprevenido y no supo cómo reaccionar más que abrir la boca.

-C-claro –dijo entrecortádamente a los pocos minutos, aún sorprendido y luego sonrió- solo…déjate llevar por el momento.

-D-dejarme…¿llevar?-dijo algo confusa.

-Claro, demuéstrale tus sentimientos, acércate a él y sorpréndelo, creo que ya lo entiendes, ¿no?-dijo sonriendo, aunque interiormente se rompía a cada palabra que decía.

-Más o menos, pero no se como empezar siquiera-dijo con tono decepcionado.

-Pues podrías empezar a acercarte así-dijo mientras la tomaba de la barbilla y acercaba su cara a la suya léntamente, sonriendo- mirándole a los ojos, dejándote llevar por el momento –dijo mientras acercaba aún más su rostro, haciendo que sus labios se rozasen- y entoces di simplemente "te quiero"-Ikuto notaba que esas palabras salían más de su subconsciente que de su parte racional de la mente y se dedicó a ver a Amu, que cerraba los ojos con fuerza ante la cercaní y acabó por acortar del todo distancias.

Se fundieron en un beso lento, lleno de ternura y sin ninguna prisa, tan solo demostrando algo que, en fin, ninguno de los dos admitía y que tampoco comprendían. Amu puso sus manos involuntariamente en la nuca de Ikuto, atrayéndolo hacia él, mientras que Ikuto puso una de sus manos en la baja espalda de Amu y con la otra acariciaba la curva de su cuello y su mejilla. Por desgracia, todo lo bueno se acaba e Ikuto notó como su hermana no respiraba ya, por lo que decidió acabar ahí el beso. Mala idea.

_ En cuanto acabó el beso, Amu abrió los ojos, de vuelta a la realidad de todo lo que había hecho. _Por Dios, ¡somos hermanos!_ Pensó y, poniéndose aún más roja, apretó su diario aún más fuerte en su pecho y salió corriendo de la biblioteca hasta su cuarto, cerrando de un portazo y, tras recargarse en la puerta, se dejó caer hasta estar sentada en el suelo. Sonrojada, pegó sus rodillas a su pecho y rompió a llorar, confundida por los hechos ocurridos.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, olvidé comentar algo allí arriba sobre el siguiente capítulo.<strong>

**Bueno, creo que os enfadaréis de verdad con Ikuto, pero os dejo con la intriga :3 **

**Será algo corto si no me enrollo y voy directa al tema xD Pero lo considero como Capítulo 3 ;3**

**Otra cosa más,**

**no recuerdo si lo puse por ahí arriba o no, pero aquí va, a petición de algunas de vosotras que leísteis el primer capítulo y para futuras lectoras**

**EDADES**

**Amu: 15**

**Ikuto: 18**

**Otra cosa que se me hizo graciosa fue lo de poner a Ikuto cuando estuvo en el instituto como "el mejor en todo" y tal xD creo que fue la parte más guay de todo el capi :3 (no me lo creo ni yo xD)**

**Y ahora vuelvo a ser la maaala persona de siempre que os deja con la intriga :3 que nooo, que me voy a aprovechar que hoy tengo algo más de inspiracion mara ver si escribo el siguiente capi, si lo escribo para este finde, lo subo, lo juro! :3**

**Y sin nada más, firmo~**

**~~Bloody-chii**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Lo prometido es deuda, y no me gustan las deudas xD**

**Uaaah, realmente me salió corto este capítulo, pero advertí que así sería, así que, aquí tenéis, doble ración de mi fic -^.^- Me dió tiempo a escribirlo (de hecho, lo acabo de hacer xD) y... bueno, espero que os guste, tal y Pascual xD**

**Ah, otra cosa, NO ME LINCHÉIS, por favor xD (todo tiene su explicación xD)**

**Nos leemos abajo~**

* * *

><p><strong>"Simple" Amor Fraternal<strong>

* * *

><p>Capítulo 3 ~ ¿Qué fue lo que hice?<p>

* * *

><p>Ikuto POV<p>

Simplemente golpeó su cabeza y, tras dejar su mano tapando su cara casi totalmente, se dejó caer tumbado en el mismo sofá que, momentos anteriores, había ocupado con su hermana, en el que la había besado… _Dios… Soy un idiota… _se dijo mientras ponía su mano en su frente y mirando el techo, pensativo (N/A: Me lo imagino así y se me acelera el pulso xD).

_¿Cómo pude besarla? Es decir…Dios, ¡es mi hermana! _Ikuto volvió a golpearse, tratando de resolver el por qué de sus actos y se levantó rápidamente, pero sin emoción alguna en su cara y salió de la biblioteca en dirección a su cuarto.

Por supuesto, tuvo que pasar justo enfrente del cuarto de Amu… _Su cuarto… y yo he hecho que…_ Algo interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos… _Un sollozo, perofecto, Ikuto, no solo lo haces todo mal si no que la haces llorar, ¡idiota!_ Apretó más aún el paso y se encerró en su habitación realmente enfadado consigo mismo. Se dejó caer en la cama, tratando de apartar las imágenes que abordaban su cabeza, esos malditos sueños que tenía desde hacía cerca de unos meses con ella…

_-H-¡hermano!-gritó Amu mientras con una sábana tapaba su cuerpo desnudo, a la vista de Ikuto. Él comenzó a acercarse, relamiéndose los labios, excitándose ante esa vista._

_ -Amu, mi pequeña hermanita, ¿cómo se te ocurre estar así sin cerrar la puerta? Tu hermano está sufriendo mucho por esto, ¿lo sabes?- le susurró al oído, la había abrazado por la espalda y la estaba conduciendo hasta su cama mientras besaba su hombro, su cuello, toda su cara y dejaba sus labios hinchados y rojos de tantos besos que le daba. Finalmente la tumbó en la cama y quitó de en medio la molésta sábana que no le dejaba ver el bello cuerpo de su amada hermana, y de tan bello que era lo besó como quien trata algo de porcelana, con extrema delicadeza, en el vientre, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera de arriba abajo a Amu- Tranquila, no pasa nada, soy yo, ¿no?- dijo con tono tranquilizador mientras acariciaba su mejilla derecha._

Ikuto se pegó una bofetada, no era momento de recordar uno de sus sueños. Notó que el pantalón se le quedaba pequeño y que cerrar los ojos no era precisamente una buena idea. Tomó su móvil y marcó uno de los primeros números que tenía en la agenda. Esperó a que alguien contestase… un tono, dos…

_-¿Ikuto? ¿Eres tú de verdad?_

-Claro que sí, pequeña –dijo con tono seductor, el que siempre utilizaba cuando hablaba con las chicas— ¿te apetece pasar por casa?

-_C-¡claro!_ —dijo la chica con emoción en su voz—_¡en seguida estoy allí!_

-Estaré esperándote –dijo Ikuto justo antes de apretar la tecla de finalizar llamada y suspiró. Necesitaba _desahogarse_…

Amu POV

Escuchó como la puerta de la habitación de Ikuto se cerraba y corrío hasta su cama. Tras abrazar fuertemente su almohada, estuvo dándole vueltas a todo lo ocurrido. Decidida, tomó su diario y, tras pasarlo todo a un documento en su portátil, empezó a romperlo en pequeños pedacitos, tratando de que fuese ilegible, y lo metió todo dentro de la papelera de su cuarto. En ese momento, escuchó los pasos de alguien subiendo las escalera. Amu se encogió en su cama, abrazándose aún más a su almohada, ¿sería su hermano de nuevo? Pero esos pasos siguieron por el pasillo y tocaron en la habitación contigua, la de su hermano. Le restó importancia, así que tomó uno de sus mangas nuevos, recién comprado y que aún no había leído y se tumbó en su cama, empezando su lectura.

Llevaba ya más de medio tomo leído cuando empezó a escuchar ruido en la habitación de su hermano pero no cualquier ruido… Amu pegó su oreja a la pared, tratando de escuchar, una mala idea. Se escuchaban gemidos, bien altos, por lo que Amu se separó de la pared y volvió a abrazarse a su almohada. Tras ello, empezaron los gritos y no le quedó otra que taparse los oídos, consciente de lo que pasaba. Cerró fuertemente los ojos y escondió su cara en su almohada, en parte asustada. Tras unos angustiosos minutos para ella, todo se quedó en silencio y alguien salió de la habitación de su hermano y bajó las escaleras. Amu dejó de respirar, esperando escuchar algo más. Tras un par de minutos, otra persona salió de la misma habitación y fue hasta el baño. Fue entonces cuando Amu se sintió "sola" y rompió de nuevo en llanto, esperando que eso la calmase.

* * *

><p><strong>YO LO DIJE!<strong>

**Advertí que Ikuto iba a ser malo en este capi ;A; nadie me tomó en serio ¬3¬ no es mi culpa! xD**

**Ahora, en serio, me gustaría aclarar una cosita, entre chicas (?) **

**Realmente Ikuto estaba "falto de cariño" xD PERO ES QUE SOLO LE SACIARÁ "CIERTO" CARIÑO! ¬.¬" no lo entiende, es un chico a fin de cuantas -.-"**

**Y un aplauso para aquellas chicas que piensen que Amu es una total y completa idiota por no saber que ocurre :D es que me encanta que sea así de tonta y que no lo acepte... AUN e.e xD**

**Ea, pues ahora hecho una firmita y hasta el próximo capi (que espero sea pronto, por favor, imaginación! xD)~**

**~~Bloody-chii**


	4. Chapter 4

**Minna, siento mucho decirles esto, pero no podré subir el capítulo tan rápido como pensaba.**

**En mi pueblo últimamente se va mucho la luz y mi internet no es que funcione muy bien que digamos u.u**

**A si que, lo siento mucho! ." además, tengo muchos exámenes últimamente y estoy algo agobiada puesto que no me entero de la mayoría de las lecciones que damos, por lo que me paso mucho tiempo estudiando.**

**Espero que lo comprendais, y estad atentas, porque pienso actualizar lo más rápido posible! n.n**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wololo~! Aquí Bloody-chii, que vuelve a la carga, con 4 materias suspensas, sin que su madre sepa de ello y con "vacaciones" anticipadas xD**

**Como ya dije, ¡volvería! Y aquí estoy, con un nuevo capítulo que espero que les guste a todas y que lo disfruten como mayormente puedan, porque lo acabo de hacer enterito y aun se me pegan los ojos, que estoy recién levantada xD**

**Bueno, os dejo ya con el fic, Disfrutenlo!~**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>"Simple" Amor Fraternal<strong>**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 4 ~ Como un Big Bang, todo estalló (Parte 1)<p>

* * *

><p><em><span>Viernes de la siguiente semana, última hora de clases<span>_

Tsukiyomi Amu, como siempre, mirando por la ventana. No podía, por más que lo intentase, concentrarse en clase de matemáticas (N/A: que conste que puse matemáticas porque siempre dicen que es una asignatura difícil o aburrida…no se, a mi no me lo parece (_empollooonaa~)_ xD). ¿Qué tipo de horario es este, con matemáticas como última hora un viernes? Claro que ningún alumno estaba pendiente de las clases. Amu miró hacia la primera fila, donde varios alumnos reposaban sus cabezas sobre una mano o ambas, aparentando atender a la lección del día. No hacía falta estar ciego para ver el interés que le estaban poniendo a la clase, nótese la ironía. Suspiró por décima vez en la hora y miró el reloj de muñeca que llevaba, _tan sólo 10 minutos más, ¡qué suplicio!_ Pensó mientras se mordía levemente el labio inferior y cerraba los ojos. Claro que eso fue el desencadenante de una profunda tristeza al recordar su último día en su casa, con su hermano, y un tema en el que pensar, ¿Por qué se puso a llorar? Su hermano era libre de hacer lo que quisiera y con quien quisera, no era motivo para llorar. ¿Y ese beso? ¿significó algo aquel beso? No lo podía pasar por alto, ¡era su primer beso a fin de cuentas! Inconscientemente, llevó su dedo índice hasta sus labios y abrió los ojos de golpe, _¿en qué piensas, Tsukiyomi Amu? _Se preguntó mientras negaba con la cabeza levemente, lo que menos deseaba es que Nikaidou-sensei se diera cuenta de la gran atención que estaba prestando a la clase. Polinomios, Amu puso los ojos en blanco, _Genial, simplemente genial_. De pronto, pequeños ruidos, cremalleras cerrarse rápidamente. Miró al resto de la clase, todos recogían. Ella recogió a la velocidad de la luz, con un extremo sigilo para no alertar al sensei, que aún seguía escribiendo en la pizarra. _Hm, debería entrenarme como un ninja, así conseguiria probar sus labios de nuev… _Apretó de nuevo los puños _Tsukiyomi Amu, ¡para de una jodida vez, es tu hermano, tu HER-MA-NO!_ Dijo mientras negaba lentamente con la cabeza. Y justo cuando todos estaban en pie, sonó la campana. _Al fin _pensó la pelirrosa mientras salía por la puerta de la clase y ponía los ojos en blanco. Metió las manos en los bolsillos de la falda del uniforme y se paró junto a la puerta de una clase, hechándose contra la pared. Tras unos segundos, una rubia y una morena salieron de ella, seguidos de muchos más alumnos.

-Ya era hora, cada vez os retrasáis más- dijo Amu poniendo los ojos en blanco y siguiéndolas.

-Tranquila, Amu, fue culpa de Yaya, que estuvo insistiendo toda la hora en que ahora fuésemos a…-la rubia fue interrumpida por la morena

-¡UN HELADO! Oh, venga, Amu-chii, Rima-tan, vamos a tomar un helado y nos llevamos a los chicos—dijo la castaña mientras hacía pucheros.

-Ya, Yaya, iremos a tomar helados- dijo la pelirrosa en un suspiro, a lo que la castaña lo celebró dando saltitos y canturreando.

Una avalancha de chicas se dirijió a toda velocidad hasta la salida. Amu y Rima se miraron, extrañadas. Vale que fuera viernes, ¿pero desde cuándo hay tanta prisa por salir? Tomaron a Yaya y se dirijieron hacia la salida a paso rápido. Se escuchaban gritos femeninos, un "Kyaa~" de una gran multitud de chicas. Al salir, vieron a todas las chicas amontonadas frente a la salida.

-¿Pero qué pasa hoy?- dijo Rima en tono molesto. Nagihiko, Tadase y Kairi se acercaron a nosotras en cuanto oyeron a Rima.

-Parece ser que hay un chico mayor en la puerta y todas se han puesto como locas- dijo Nagihiko con una sonrisa. Amu recordó la conversación que tuvo con sus amigas y miró a Rima, que se encontraba algo… ¿Sonrojada? Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Amu, _par de tontos_ negó con la cabeza _¿cuándo se van a dar cuenta de lo mucho que se gustan? _Suspiró.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Amu-chan?- le preguntó Tadase mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro, preocupado. Amu se sonrojó levemente y asintió con la cabeza mientras sonreía, _No es momento para pensar en mi hermano_ se dijo,_ Tadase está aquí, él es quien me gusta._

De entre la multitud de chicas salió Nadeshiko y todos fuimos con ella.

-Nadeshiko, ¿estás bien?- le preguntó Amu.

-Si, gracias Amu-chan- dijo con una sonrisa- pero es imposible salir por ahí con todas las chicas delante- dijo preocupada.

-Oh, no- dijo Amu dandose un leve golpe en la frente con la palma de la mano.

-¿Pasó algo, Amu-chan?- le preguntó Tadase.

-B-bueno, e-es que hoy m-mi hermano v-venía a b-buscarme a-al piso y…-miró en dirección a la salida del instituto y suspiró. Jamás saldría por ahí con todas las chicas de por medio.

Tadase la cogió de la mano y tiró de ella hacia donde se encontraban las chicas, dirección a la salida. Las chicas hicieron un camino alrededor de él, no por nada era uno de los chicos más populares del instituto. Algunas chicas se pusieron a llorar, otras gritaban "No, ¡Tadase-kun y Hinamori-sempai juntos!", que causaba que más chicas se girasen a ver cómo pasaban ambos entre ellas y lo que es peor, sus manos entrelazadas. Amu no pudo ocultar aquel sonrojo y siguió a Tadase hasta que por fin salieron de entre todas las chicas. Amu miró a toda la muchedumbre que la miraba entre confundidas y enfadadas. _Genial_ suspiró Amu_ más gente que me odia_.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, ¿con que tú eres Tadase, eh?- dijo una voz muy conocida para Amu, quien miró a quien dijo eso, y alli estaba, _Ikuto_. Como acto reflejo, Amu soltó la mano de Tadase y dio un paso hacia atrás.

-Si, soy Tadase, ¿quién eres tú?- preguntó un confundido Tadase.

-¿Yo?-miró a Amu- Amu, qué desconsiderada eres –negó con la cabeza- mira que no presentar a tu hermano mayor…

Amu trató de tragar saliva, una misión casi imposible. Ikuto tenía una mirada fría y una sonrisa jamás vista por Amu, _¿qué le ha pasado? ¡Éste no es mi hermano!_ Pensó Amu, tratando de que no se notase el temblor de sus piernas.

-¿Tu hermano, Amu-chan?-preguntó Tadase mientras la miraba. Ella sólo asintió y por el rabillo del ojo vio cómo llegaban los chicos y miraban la escena.

-Como veo que mi hermanita no tiene la intención de presentarme- miró a Amu con esa mirada fría- Me presento, soy Ikuto Tsukiyomi, mucho gusto – hizo una reverencia teatral y sonrió- Amu, ¿nos vamos?

Amu volvió a tragar en seco, sin contestar. Su hermano realmente le estaba dando miedo, no era el mismo de siempre. Tadase la cogió de la mano para tranquiliarla y le sonrió.

-Amu-chan, ve con tu hermano- le dijo mientras sonreía, miró a sus amigas, quienes estaban preocupadas. Amu les contó que su hermano era muy amable y simpático con la gente, que no era como el que estaba allí, frío y arrogante. Rima y Nadeshiko fueron las primeras en correr hasta Amu y sonrieron lo mejor que pudieron

-Amu-chan iba a venir a tomar un helado con nosotras, ¿no puede quedarse?- dijo Nadeshiko amablemente, como sólo ella sabía hacer.

-Es cierto, por favor, Ikuto-san, déjala quedarse- dijo Rima mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

Ikuto arqueó una ceja y sonrió con esa sonrisa cálida que tanto le gustaba a Amu ver, recordándole a aquella noche. Bajó la vista hacia el suelo, tratando de ocultar su gran sonrojo y que sus lágrimas no cayesen.

-Ikuto onii-chan, y-yo, v-voy a tomar un helado si no te importa…- dijo Amu aún mirando hacia el suelo

-Hmp, está bien, pero estaré esperándote en el piso-se acercó hasta ella y le acarició el pelo- no tardes mucho- le dio un beso en la coronilla y miró a Tadase- y si tú vas, más te vale que vuelva sana y salva y sin ningún rasguño- y dicho esto, se fue, caminando tranquilamente. Todos miraban a Ikuto, por lo que Amu aprovechó para limpiarse las lágrimas de los ojos y levantó la cabeza sonriendo.

-¿Vamos a por ese helado?

* * *

><p><strong>Ho-ho-hooo!~ Feliz Navidad por si no puedo decirlo después por un castigo o algo xD<strong>

**En este capítulo quería hacer una pelea Ikuto vs Tadase, pero no sabía cómo hacerla, por lo que le puse a este capítulo como "Parte 1" y ya pondré la Parte 2 con algo de acción, drama y Amuto xP **

**Soy muy mala, de nuevo os dejo con la intriga, eso si, ¡helado de chocolate para todos! (Aunque en mi caso no, que yo estoy en invierno xD)**

**Y concluyo esto con un "Feliz Navidad y todo lo que sigue por si no puedo subir capitulo hasta después de las fiestas" y echando una firmita, con mucho cariño**

**~~_Bloody-chii_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Feliz Año 2012! n_n Sé que no traigo mucho atraso, este es mi regalo de año nuevo para todas vosotras ;3**

**Aún creo que... los capítulos son muy cortos ._." trataré de hacerlos más largos, lo juro n_n**

**Bueno, os dejo leer, recordad que es la segunda parte de un único capítulo! ^^**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>"Simple" Amor Fraternal<strong>**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 4 ~ Como un Big Bang, todo estalló (Parte 2)<p>

* * *

><p>~Ikuto POV<p>

Las horas pasaban, desgranando segundos que parecían días. Ikuto no sabía de que forma sentarse en el sillón de la sala de estar del piso, así que se puso en pie, miro por millonésima vez en la tarde el reloj colocado en la pared y suspiró, _Ya son casi las 9, Amu, ¿dónde te has metido?_ Aún recordaba lo cabreado que había llegado al piso… y eso le daba que pensar. ¿Cabreado? Oh, vamos, tan sólo había visto a su hermanita con el chico que le gusta… _Mi hermanita…_ Cada vez que usaba ese término algo se desgarraba en su interior, y dolía mucho.

-Se acabó, Amu, tanto si sigues con tus amigos como si no, llegas muy tarde- dijo Ikuto mientras tomaba su abrigo y salía acompañado de un portazo en busca de su hermana. Se lo puso rápidamente al mirar hacia el cielo. Por muy oscuro que estuviese, se veían nubes grisáceas, una posible nevada, la primera del año (N/A: por esta zona de España [No se si en el resto también] a ese color de las nubes le llamamos "color panzaburra" que es como el color… si, bueno… de la panza de una burra xD).

Siguió caminando y entró en la calle más comercial de la ciudad, como siempre, abarrotada de gente. Se removió en el abrigo y escondió más su cuello dentro de este, _Tengo un mal presentimiento_ pensó Ikuto, pero lo ignoró al ver a lo lejos la heladería a la que solía ir su hermana. Aligeró el paso, pero para ello, tenía que ir por un lado de la calle, por donde la gente no pasara ni se agolpara. No le gustaba mucho pasar por ahí, debido a la infinidad de callejones que tenían su entrada en ese lado. Se acurrucó aún más en su abrigo y caminó más rápidamente _Amu, ¿dónde te metiste?_ Afinó aún más su oído, en busca de su voz, su dulce voz…

-_Apartense, ¡déjenme pasar!_-se escuchó de fondo. Ikuto abrió los ojos de par en par…

_"Amu?" _susurró, miró al interior del callejón. Se veían unas sombras similares a las de un grupo de hombres. No lo dudó, ni un segundo, sea o no Amu, tenía que ayudar a esa chica. Se acercó rápida y sigilosamente hasta el grupo. _Panda de cabrones… Y encima, idiotas_ pensó mientras noqueaba al primero que se encontraba más apartado sin ningún esfuerzo. Con más cautela aún, se acercó hasta el segundo y, de forma poco…_ ortodoxa,_ se deshizo de él (N/A: prefiero no poner la forma que a mí se me ocurrió xD). Ahora estaba lo difícil, los dos tipos restantes estaban juntos, con los dos juntos no podría, y si atacaba a uno, el otro se enteraría… _Pues a plantarles cara, con un par_ se dijo mientras en su cara se dibujaba una sonrisa de autosuficiencia y le tocaba a ambos con un dedo por la espalda.

-Disculpen, señores, pero esa no es forma de tratar a una bella dama- dijo con aire teatral. _Si es que tendrían que darme un Óscar_ reprimió una sonrisa ante tal pensamiento.

-Eh, oye, nadie te ha invitado a la fiesta, a sí que ¡largo!- dijo uno, el de la derecha, mientras el otro sujetaba a la chica. Ikuto la miró y, abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos, confirmó sus sospechas, _Amu._ Agachó la cabeza, tratando de aguantar su ira creciente, _Como la hayan tocado un poco más de la cuenta, juro que…_ esos pesamientos solo hacían crecer la ira y hacían decrecer rápidamente su autocontrol. _A la mierda el aguantarse, estos dos se van a enterar de con quién se meten_ y dicho esto, lanzó el primer puñetazo, o mejor dicho, el primer doble puñetazo.

Abrió lentamente los ojos y notó un leve mareo. De pronto, sintió algo frío en la mejilla y luego dolor

-¡Ay!- grito mientras apretaba sus párpados fuertemente. Dejó de sentir dolor y miró hacia el lado donde había sentido ese súbito dolor y allí estaba ella. Sonrió, Amu estaba bien, pero se la veía preocupada, incluso triste- ¿qué pasó, princesa?- dijo mientras le acariciaba el pelo lentamente.

-I-ikuto onii-chan… l-lo siento, me metí en problemas y tú acabaste malherido- dijo mientras derramaba algunas lágrimas. Ikuto se alertó y se sentó, dándose cuenta de que estaban en el piso, en su habitación y sentado sobre su cama. Limpió dulcemente las lágrimas de Amu y la abrazó.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada, mi deber es cuidarte y protegerte de quien haga falta- empezó a acariciar su cabello suavemente.

-No tenía que haberme quedado hasta tan tarde- dijo Amu entre solozos. Agarró la camisa que llevaba puesta Ikuto y la apretó fuertemente sin parar de llorar.

-No es tu culpa, Amu, en todo caso es mía por no haber ido contigo, o por no haber salido antes de aquí, deja de llorar, por favor- dijo con una voz quebrada.

Amu dejó de llorar lentamente y se secó las lágrimas con una mano, sujetando aún la camisa con la otra, y miró a su hermano. Éste le sonrio, con una de esas sonrisas que sólo le mostraba a ella, una mezcla de ternura, alegría y cariño… Y de pronto, Ikuto escuchó perfectamente los latidos del corazón de Amu, que se aceleraba cada vez más. El suyo se iba acelerando casi al mismo tiempo y la miró directamente a los ojos. Zafiro y ámbar se encontraron, y no dejaban de mirarse. Léntamente, Ikuto empezó a acercarse al rostro de Amu. Ella no se movía, ni parpadeaba siquiera. La idea que se hizo presente en la mente de Ikuto era el truco de 80% y 20%, él se acercaba un 80%, y si ella quería, rompería el espacio que faltaba… _Mejor reducirlo a un 90 y 10 por ciento…_ dijo acercándose cada vez más, hasta que la punta de su nariz chocaba contra la de Amu, _O bajamos hasta el 5 por ciento…_ dijo mientras rozaba sus labios. Amu cerró fuertemente los ojos, ikuto hizo lo mismo, y se fundieron en un beso tierno. Ikuto aún la abrazaba y Amu no soltaba la camisa aún, y ambos fueron acercando sus cuerpos lentamente. Empezó a acariciar la mejilla de ella mientras notaba cómo sus posiciones dificultaban el acercamiento, por lo que tomó a Amu y la puso en su regazo sin dejar de besarla. Ella colocó su mano libre en la nuca del peliazul, acercándose lo máximo posible _Cuánto esperé por volver a besarla_ pensó Ikuto. Pero el tiempo pasaba, cada vez menos aire conseguían captar y al final el beso se rompió sin remedio para poder respirar. Ikuto abrió los ojos ya alejado de Amu, quien apartó su mano de la nuca de él y la dejó caer mientras miraba hacia el suelo. Ikuto, preocupado, colocó su mano bajo su barbilla y levantó su rostro.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo totalmente preocupado y triste al ver las lágrimas en los ojos de Amu. Ella volvió a bajar su rostro y, tras estar así varios segundos, casi minutos, elevó la mirada y, con una fuerza desconocida para ambos, le dio una bofetada mientras sus lágrimas fluían libremente.

-No solo uno, ahora otro beso- dijo en apenas un murmullo- ¡Te odio!- gritó mientras salía de la habitación y cerraba la puerta a la calle de un portazo. Ikuto se quedó sentado, mirando hacia donde, momentos antes, había estado su hermana sentada, en su mente resonaban esas palabras _"No solo uno, ahora otro beso"_. Sabía que ella tenía razón pero… _¿Por qué tanto dolor? _Se preguntó mientras se tocaba la mejilla, roja por el golpe. Y de repente, con un dolor y una ira incontrolable, se levantó y dio una patada a la pared.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, creo que tendría que haber puesto la pelea entera ^^" Pero no es que sea precisamente una gran narradora de batallas xD<strong>

**Huevos, tomates, lechugas y demás comentarios, por favor, deseo un Review n_n**

**Con mucho cariño, y deseando de que paséis fenomenal estos últimos días de vacaciones y primeros días del año,**

**~~_Bloody-chii_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola hola, caracolas de mar y diversos~**

**Realmente siento mucho la tardanza, hasta yo me doy cabezazos contra la pared, Es lo malo de estar sin internet u_u**

**También mi constante intento de mejorar mi redacción, ahora pongo los pensamientos entrecomillados, para mayor comodidad y saber cuándo acaban, ya que suelo incluir los puntos suspensivos... Y las (seguramente existentes) faltas ortográficas.**

**Pero espero que disfrutéis con este capítulo nuevo~**

* * *

><p><strong>"Simple" Amor Fraternal<strong>

* * *

><p>Capítulo 5 ~ Canción<p>

* * *

><p>~Amu POV<p>

Salió corriendo del apartamento con el corazón latiendo con fuerza. Ya era de noche y tan siquiera había cogido un simple abrigo, ¿qué hacer cuando vas con el uniforme escolar en plena noche? '_Nadeshiko'…_ Pensó Amu que, casi como un robot, se dirigió hasta la parada del bus y se sentó a la espera de la próxima línea. Hacía frío, por lo que se acurrucó lo máximo posible contra sí misma mientras sentía un suave cosquilleo en los labios, igual que el de aquella noche. Involuntariamente, llevó su índice hasta sus labios pero al darse cuenta de dicha acción, retiró su mano rápidamente mientras negaba varias veces con la cabeza. '_¿En qué estoy pensando?'_ Se reprendió a sí misma, y volvió a llevar ambas manos hasta su boca con el fin de calentarlas un poco con su aliento mientras veía cómo el bus se acercaba, disminuyendo la velocidad. Se levantó y agradeció llevar al menos algo de dinero en efectivo para poder pagar el billete. '_Necesito despejarme un poco…'_ Pensó al subir, '_tan sólo iré a casa de Nadeshiko durante un par de horas…'_ Se sentó al fondo, apoyando el brazo sobre la ventanilla y dejando reposar su cabeza en su brazo mientras miraba al exterior, '_sólo dejar de pensar en lo que sucedió…'_

~Ikuto POV

Fue directo a la ducha, dejando caer la camisa por el camino, y metió la cabeza bajo el chorro de agua fría. Debía sacar esos pensamientos de su mente, pero con tan solo recordar lo ocurrido dio un puñetazo a la pared del baño y se quejó con un gruñido. Cortó el agua y tomó una toalla para, acto seguido, secar su pelo ligeramente. Miró hacia la puerta de entrada, por donde hace minutos Amu se había ido llorando y se sintió dolido. '_Lo hice, lo hice de nuevo…' _dijo mientras dio un ligero cabezazo a la pared. Se dejó caer por la pared hasta acabar en el suelo sentado, no tenía perdón ninguno lo que había hecho… '_O quizá…' _Pensó al mirar a un sillón donde una funda blanca reposaba. Se levantó de un salto y se dirigió hasta el sillón, tomó la funda y la abrió para coger el violín y acomodarlo en su hombro.

~Amu POV

Ya habían pasado varias horas y, como era de esperar, en casa de Nadeshiko estaban Yaya y Rima y, claro, su hermano Nagihiko, por lo que pronto dejó de pensar en el beso y acabó por divertirse con sus amigos, charlando y acabó por cenar con ellos. Tras largas horas de entretenimiento miró el reloj y abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

-Oh, ¿ya es tan tarde? ¡Debería de estar en casa hace ya casi dos horas!- dijo Amu levantándose a toda prisa mientras Rima, Nadeshiko y Yaya reían divertidas por la actitud de su amiga. Llegó la madre de los mellizos y, al ver a Amu a punto de irse, llamó a Nagihiko.

-Nagihiko, acompaña a Amu, es peligroso ir sola a estas horas de la noche- dijo con una sonrisa encantadora, que Amu correspondió y, con una ligera reverencia, salió hacia afuera acompañada de Nagihiko mientras hablaban de cosas triviales y, sobre todo, de cómo le iba con Rima.

~Ikuto POV

_'¡Esto ya es el colmo! No valían un par de horas, ¿no Amu'?_ Dijo mientras caminaba por las calles desiertas en busca de su princesa. Ni en el parque más cercano a casa, ni por los bares de la zona, ni por la estación de autobuses, en ningún lugar. Ikuto ya estaba desesperado, no sabía dónde buscarla y empezaba a preocuparse cada vez más. '_Es culpa mía, perdí la noción del tiempo mientras tocaba…'_ Dijo mientras se echaba contra un muro y se golpeaba con la mano la frente, '_Amu, ¿dónde te has metido?' _Dijo en un susurro, y acto seguido, silencio… El latido de su corazón… Unos murmullos tras la esquina… Una voz que él conocía, dulce, cálida, que le hace sonreír de esa forma especial, que le alegra los días, aquella voz por la que él existía y que le animaba a seguir día a día hacia adelante, '_Amu…'_ Se separó de la pared mientras giraba y la vio… Acompañada de un chico. Ikuto entrecerró los ojos, '_¿Otro más? Bien, porque estoy de un humor de perros ahora mismo'_ Pensó y, con una sonrisa cínica empezó a caminar hacia ellos.

~Amu POV

A Amu le parecía lo más gracioso del mundo ver como Nagihiko se sonrojaba cada vez que tocaba el tema de qué había entre él y Rima, por lo que iba riendo durante casi todo el camino, lo que hacía que Nagihiko también riera, y al final se convertía en una batalla de risas, por ver quién aguantaba más riendo (N/A: lo sé, absurdo, ¿pero no habéis sufrido nunca uno de esos ataques de risa en los que no podéis parar de reír y si no tu compañero te hace reír más aún? xD).

Y de pronto Amu escuchó unos pasos cercanos. Por instinto, miró quién era y abrió los ojos. '_Ikuto…'_

-Onii-chan…-dijo en un susurro. Paró en seco al ver como se acercaba con la misma expresión que por la mañana, una expresión sombría que Amu no conocía y de la que se asustó hasta temblar. Retrocedió unos pasos al ver que se aproximaba.

-Amu, ¿qué horas son estas de llegar? –Dijo tras ocultar su mirada en su flequillo sin perder su sonrisa- Deberías de haber estado en casa hace ya horas…

-¡L-lo siento mucho, Onii-chan!- Dijo Amu cerrando fuertemente los ojos. Nagihiko miraba a Amu preocupado, sin creer que él era ese hermano dulce del que Amu hablaba siempre, y luego a Ikuto. Iba directo hacia ellos.

-Ikuto-san, Amu se quedó en casa a cenar por insistencia de mi madre y mi hermana, por favor, no se enfade con ella –Una amable sonrisa adornaba el rostro de Nagihiko, que hizo una pequeña reverencia. Amu lo miró mientras sonreía disimuladamente.

-Nagihiko me acompañaba a casa –Admitió sonriendo. Ikuto paró y, por un segundo, abandonó su sonrisa escalofriante por una expresión seria, y luego por su sonrisa dulce y amable. Miró a Nagihiko.

-Gracias por ser tan amable y acompañar a mi hermanita por todo el camino –Su tono de voz había cambiado completamente- Amu, ¿volvemos? Así puedo enseñarte la nueva canción que compuse –Extendió su mano hacia Amu, quien asintió y la tomó.

-Nagihiko, vuelvo con mi hermano, ¡ten cuidado al volver a casa! –Se despidió con la mano del chico, quien hizo el mismo gesto y empezó a caminar hacia su hogar.

Amu e Ikuto iban caminando tomados de la mano, en un cómodo silencio, solo los latidos de su corazón y sus pisadas. Amu apretó más fuerte la mano de su hermano, por lo que Ikuto la miró. Estaba temblando, por lo que Ikuto paró de andar y empezó a quitarse el abrigo.

-Q-¿qué haces?- Preguntó Amu sin dejar de temblar y sonrojándose.

-Estás muerta de frío, ponte esto –Dijo Ikuto pasándole el abrigo por los hombros. Esperó hasta que Amu se lo puso y volvió a coger su mano, deseando llegar ya a su casa. Atrajo a Amu más hacia así, tratando de que entrara en calor. Al llegar al apartamento, lo primero que hizo fue sentar a Amu en el sofá y echarle una manta por encima. Tras acomodar a su hermana, tomó el violín y lo puso sobre su hombro.

-¿Preparada? –Dijo mirándola con una tierna sonrisa. Ella asintió, devolviéndole la sonrisa. Adoraba escuchar a su hermano tocar el violín, pasaría horas escuchándolo, y solía componer música sólo para ella. Ikuto cerró los ojos, memorizando la dulce melodía que encerraba un pequeño secreto. Y así empezó el concierto, abrió ligeramente la boca y empezó a cantar acorde al sonido del violín.

**_[N/A: Grupo: CNBlue Canción: I'm A Loner Género: Kpop Vídeo + sub. Español en mi perfil :3]_**

**_Oetoriya oetoriya  
>Oetoriya oetoriya<em>**

_(Soy un solitario Soy un solitario _

_Soy un solitario Soy un solitario )_

**_Bwabwa nareul bwabwa ttokbaro nae du nuneul bwa_**

_(Mira, mírame a mí, a mí. Mírame a los ojos.)_

**_Geobwa imi neoneun ddan goseul bogo isseo_**

_(Mira, ya estás viendo a otro lado.)**  
><strong>_**_Check it one two three sigyebaneulman chyeoda boneun gae_**

_(Mira uno dos tres, sólo sigues viendo el reloj.)_**_  
>Mal an haedo dareun saram saenggingeol ara<em>**

_(No tiene que decirme. Sé que tienes a alguien más.)_

**_Oetoriya oetoriya daribiridaradu~_**

_(Soy un solitario, Soy un solitario~)_**_  
>Oetoriya oetoriya ddaribiriddaradu~<em>**

_(Soy un solitario, soy un solitario~)_**_  
>Oetoriya oetoriya sarange seulpeohago sarange nunmuljitneun oetori<em>**

_(Soy un solitario, Soy un solitario, Soy un solitario triste por amor, derramando una lágrima por ello)_**_  
>Sad sad sad sad sad sad sad tonight gaseumi apa<em>**

_(Triste, triste, triste esta noche, mi herida duele)_**_  
>Oh no no no no no body knows mam molla<em>**

_(Oh, nadie, nadie sabe cómo me siento)_**_  
>One two three four five six seven night su manheun bameul seumyeo nareul dallaego isseo<em>**

_(Una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete noches, estoy tratando de subir mi ánimo por cada una)_

Amu desconocía el secreto de estos versos, puesto que estaban en un idioma desconocido para ella, aun así no pudo evitar que las lágrimas se agolparan en sus ojos, ni que fluyeran libremente al ver la expresión de tristeza de su hermano. Ikuto al escuchar los sollozos de Amu dejó el violín y la abrazó fuertemente mientras le daba besos en la frente, tratando de calmarla. Amu se agarró de su camisa, tratando de tranquilizarse.

-Amu, por favor, para de llorar o me harás llorar a mí también- dijo un Ikuto de voz rota, acariciando el suave pelo rosa de Amu, quien se fue calmando ante la atención de su hermano.

-Es solo que… Es una melodía tan triste y… la forma en que la cantabas y… tu expresión al final era tan triste… No pude evitar llorar –Ikuto secó las lágrimas de Amu con sus pulgares y volvió a abrazarla, ocultando su mirada bajo el flequillo.

-Amu, esa canción esconde un secreto, mi más preciado secreto… -Ikuto rebuscó por cientos de papeles dentro de la funda del violín y le pasó uno a Amu- toma, es la letra de la canción.

Amu miró unos instantes la letra y miró a su hermano desconcertada.

-No la entiendo…- dijo Amu devolviéndole la letra a su hermano. Él se la volvió a dar, y Amu volvió a mirarle confusa- ¿por qué me la vuelves a dar?

-No iba a ser todo tan fácil, la letra está en coreano, ¿por qué no intentas descifrarla? –Ikuto acabó con una sonrisa. Amu miró la letra y volvió a fijar su mirada en la de su hermano, una mirada decidida pero a la vez triste.- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Este secreto… te está haciendo daño, ¿verdad?- dijo Amu bajando la vista. Ikuto tomó su barbilla e hizo que la mirase.

-Realmente… Sí, me está haciendo daño, pero podré soportarlo… -Trató de dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro, pero apenas pudo.

-Onii-chan…-Amu abrazó a Ikuto- Dime qué puedo hacer para ayudarte a no estar tan triste, por favor, no puedo verte así…

-_'Bésame'_ –pensó Ikuto, pero con una pequeña negación se deshizo de la idea- Sólo… No me dejes solo nunca, Amu, te necesito a mi lado…

Esa noche durmieron juntos, como solían hacerlo de pequeños, abrazados el uno al otro.

* * *

><p><strong>Yuju! Soy mala persiana, me enrollo poco (?)<strong>

**Bueno, es que me encanta imaginármelos abrazaditos mientras duermen, deben de ser tan... tan... asjdalksdja (no se explicarlo xD)**

**Ahm~!**

**Y, quien quiera y tenga Twitter, puede seguirme, bloody_E**

**Espero tener listo el próximo capítulo pronto, Amu irá descubriendo más sobre la canción pero... ¿Será lo suficientemente lista para pillar que es ella? (Me encanta pintarla como a una tonta, soy mala e_e xD)**

**Y... Ah, si, cierto, Bloody ha aumentado su vicio a Vocaloid, la verdad es que la canción de Magnet (sobre todo cantada por Rin y Len Kagamine) le pega mucho a este fic.**

**Y nada más, aquí os dejo, feliz primavera~otoño de todo corazón, cuidado con las alergias (yo debo de tener cuidado xD) y pasadlo bien!~**

_**~~Bloody-chii**_


End file.
